The Boy who Lived
by Ryelle-of-Slytherin
Summary: **PART 2 UP** Harry comes face to face with Voldemort! Only one will survive. Who will it be? Read to find out! REVIEW!
1. Part 1: Chapter 1

**Chapter I: The Boy who Lived (?)**

Part One 

Harry awoke with a start. It was two o'clock in the morning, just two hours after his eighteenth birthday. He was out of Hogwarts, but supposedly not for long. He might be teaching there next year. He was currently living in the Leaky Caldron, but only until he could find a more permanent home. 

Harry woke because his scar hurt him again. He might even know where Voldemort is this time; he just needs to find out why he is there. In Harry's dream, Voldemort was in the forbidden forest. Was he there to wait for Harry? How did he know whether he was getting the job? Even Harry didn't know that. He needed to tell Dumbledore about it. He decided to wait till the morning to tell Dumbledore, he needed to sleep. 

*~ *~ *~            *^ *^ *^        *(*) *(*) *(*)

The next morning, Harry woke up, went down and bought some breakfast, then came back up to his room and wrote his letter.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_            Last night, I had another dream about Voldemort. I dreamt that he was in the forbidden forest planning 'his next death' I didn't hear the name, but I heard 'without him, I will be halfway to my goal.' Who do you think he meant? _

_            Other than that, I am fine. Goodbye,_

_                                                Harry Potter_

"Hedwig, come here, I have a letter to Professor Dumbledore for you to deliver." He said. She hooted softly before flying away. 

*~ *~ *~            *^ *^ *^        *(*) *(*) *(*)

(The next day)

_Dear Harry,_

_Hello. How are you? I am fine. Did you get a job yet? Dad says that I should get a job in his office, but I don't want to. Maybe I'll work with Percy. Ha ha. Will you come stay with us? Write back with your answer(s)._

Ron 

Harry read Ron's letter. Sure, he'd come stay with them. He started on a letter back.

Dear Ron 

_Of course I'd come. I am staying in the leaky caldron, and no, no job yet. There are rumors that I am working for Dumbledore, but I haven't heard anything yet. Maybe I'll listen to "Mad-eye" and become an Auror. I don't know yet. Bye_

_            Harry_

"Pig! Calm down." After four years, Ron's owl still hasn't learned to keep still. Finally, Harry mailed (or owled)his letter.

*~ *~ *~            *^ *^ *^        *(*) *(*) *(*)

(At the burrow, the next week)

            "Hello? Hello? Is anyone here? Hello?" Harry called. He flooed in, since he still hasn't passed his apperating test (A/N did I spell that right? I don't have my book in front of me). However, no one was in the house. 'Maybe they're in the back.' He thought. He was right.

            "Harry!! Hello!" Mrs. Weasley came over and hugged him so hard he almost fell. 

"Hey Harry. How are you?" Mr. Weasley came after his wife. Everyone else did just about the same thing.

"How's life without the Dursleys?" Ron asked

"Ha, how do you think?" he answered. They both laughed.

"Wait till you see what we're having for dinner."

"I haven't had a decent meal since last summer." Harry said. 

"Mum was planning on that." he said.

*~ *~ *~            *^ *^ *^        *(*) *(*) *(*)

(One week later.)

Harry was still staying with the Weasleys, and had canceled his room two days after he left. He hadn't had any more dreams, but one morning, along with the other school owl, (for Ginny, since it was her last year) came a letter for Harry. A short letter for Harry. 

_Dear Harry,_

_            I would like to talk to you in my office on the 14th of August. The password is 'Ton-tongue toffee'. _

_            Professor Dumbledore_

            "I wonder what he wants. Maybe I am getting a job there. I hope so." Harry thought aloud.  

            "Who is the letter from?" Ron asked.

            "It's from Professor Dumbledore. He wants to talk to me. Tomorrow. Your brothers should be happy to know that their candy has made it to the professors password list."

*~ *~ *~            *^ *^ *^        *(*) *(*) *(*)

(The next day)

"Ahh, Harry, come in." said professor Dumbledore as Harry knocked. "As you probably guessed, you are here for two reasons. One is you career, the other you dream. The rumors are true, I was thinking of asking you, but it seemed as if professor Singmann was going to be here another year. So now, I am asking you. You salary is 200 galleons, and you can come as early as the tomorrow. Do you want the job?"

"Yes, definitely." Harry answered. He signed the papers and he was then Professor Potter, as Professor Dumbledore reminded him. 

"Next matter is that of your dream. The Aurors believe Voldemort is moving, since they finally found out something of a hint to where he is. The only thing we know is that your dreams of Voldemort have never been wrong. This is another reason why I think you should stay here. I believe you would be fine on your own, but you can come here if you wish."

"I will. I'll come on the 16th. Thank you for the job."

"Of course."

*~ *~ *~            *^ *^ *^        *(*) *(*) *(*)

(Three days later)

            Harry hadn't had a more exciting two days since his first year. He had to pack, go on the Hogwarts Express, unpack and today he has to plan his lessons and read the book that was assigned. _Defense against the dark acts _by Vilina Monstro. He visited Hagrid, and he explored the rest of the school. Curiosity drove him to look at the Ravenclaw and Huffelpuff common rooms, although he wasn't going to look at Slytherin, (seeing as he already knew what it looked like) but decided to.

            He decided that he should teach as he learned best, so he called "Professor" Lupin, to ask how he planned the lessons for those other than his class. Meanwhile, he read the assigned book.

*~ *~ *~            *^ *^ *^        *(*) *(*) *(*)

(Aug. 30th)

He was starting to get as nervous as he had on his very first day attending Hogwarts. It was two days until school opened, so he called Ron and Hermione (who had helped him with the lessons) and asked them over. 

"Why are _you_ nervous?" Ron asked.

"I can get nervous, too" Harry answered.

"Ay, shush" Hermione said. "How do you think the lessons are, Harry?"

"Great, thanks Hermione." He answered.


	2. Part 1: Chapter 2

A/N: sorry for the wait, writers block, bad computers and stupid internet problems are to blame. Well. read and review.  
  
Part 1, Chapter 2  
  
*~ *~ *~ *^ *^ *^ *(*) *(*) *(*) (Sept. 1)  
  
It was an hour before the sorting and feast. Harry, Ron and Hermione were in Harry's classroom talking.  
  
"Okay, my first class is third year Gryffindor and Ravenclaw" Harry said  
  
"Well, it could have been Slytherin," said Ron.  
  
"So which lesson are you doing, Harry?" Hermione asked  
  
"I was thinking about doing the lesson on boggarts, since I believe there's one in a charms classroom closet."  
  
"Umm. do you think that's a good idea? What happens when it turns its attention on you? Will there be a Dementor in the class?" Hermione asked  
  
"Yeah, is there a way to make a Dementor funny?" Ron agreed  
  
"I have an idea, don't worry." Harry lied  
  
"Okay." said Hermione, obviously not totally convinced.  
  
"C'mon, it's almost time for the feast to begin." Harry said. Hermione and Ron were allowed to come, even though they weren't teachers.  
  
*~ *~ *~ *^ *^ *^ *(*) *(*) *(*) (The Feast)  
  
Harry watched as Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on its stool in front of all the first years. As he watched, he remembered how nervous he was on his first day, wondering what he had to do with an old hat. Just then, the sorting hat started its song. Once it was finished, everyone was clapping, except some of the new students, whom Harry figured still didn't know what to do. Then Professor McGonagall started calling the names of students to be sorted.  
  
"Before we begin, I'd like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Potter. Well, Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore said. Harry was sitting on Hermione's right next to McGonagall, and Ron on the left, next to Professor Flitwick.  
  
As usual, the plates in front of him filled with food. He laughed to himself as he saw a few first years staring wide-eyed at all the food. Then he looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw Nearly Headless Nick prove he's only nearly headless. Once the feast was over, Harry, Ron and Hermione met up with Ginny and she was bugging Harry about his first lesson. All he would say was that he had to give Professor Lupin credit. It was the first class of the day, and Harry was still trying to make a dementor funny. He finally thought of something as he went to sleep.  
  
*~ *~ *~ *^ *^ *^ *(*) *(*) *(*) (First Class)  
  
"Alright, everyone, put away your books, and lets go. You may leave your bags here." Harry said, "Follow me."  
  
"Professor, where are we going?" a student asked and Harry recognized her as Karin Grey, a Ravenclaw.  
  
"An unused charms classroom." Harry answered, stopping in front of the door, letting the rest of the class catch up, before opening the door. He walked in and the rest of the class followed him. He walked to a closed closet, turned to face the class and asked. "Does anyone here know what a boggart is?" he looked around and saw a girl raising her hand. "Miss Robin?"  
  
"I believe it is a shape-shifter, it takes the shape of whatever frightens us the most." She answered. Harry could see more than a little Hermione in her.  
  
"Yes, good, five points to Gryffindor. Now, why is it best to fight a boggart in groups?" Harry asked and he saw Karin Grey raise her hand. "Miss Grey?"  
  
"Because it won't know what to turn into?" she answered  
  
"Right, there are too many people for it, and it becomes confused." Harry answered. "0kay, the charm to repel a boggart is simple, yet requires force of mind. The thing that destroys a boggart is laughter. What you need to do is force it into a shape you find amusing. Each student will have a turn with the boggart. The charm is 'Riddikulus.' Wandless first."  
  
"Riddikulus!" everyone said.  
  
"Good. Portia Jensen, can you go first? What do you fear the most?"  
  
"Vampires." She said in a timid voice.  
  
"Okay, now, think, what would make them funny?"  
  
"Umm, maybe if it's fangs fell out." At this the class laughed.  
  
"Good, good. I'll open the door on three. Be ready, as soon as it comes out it will take shape of the person closest, so everyone else back up." He then counted to three and a vampire walked out of the closet.  
  
"Riddikulus!" Portia said and the vampire's fangs fell onto the floor. The whole class went like that when finally they had to destroy it. Harry called its attention on him and when it turned into a dementor many people gasped. "Riddikulus!" he shouted and the dementors robe fell off, revealing a skeleton with a bow tie, top hat and cane, and as soon as the robe hit the floor it started dancing a jig. The whole class laughed and the Boggart exploded into wisps of air.  
  
*~ *~ *~ *^ *^ *^ *(*) *(*) *(*) (Sept. 3)  
  
"So, how were your first classes?" Hermione asked  
  
"Great. I think I found another you. Her name is Christine Robin and she practically quoted the textbook answering a question." Harry joked  
  
"Yeah, that's Hermione." Ron answered  
  
"I did not quote the textbook." Hermione said.  
  
"Right." Ron said.  
  
A/N: I'm just going to skip to the end of October, since nothing really happens until then.  
  
*~ *~ *~ *^ *^ *^ *(*) *(*) *(*) (Oct. 27)  
  
Harry was walking down the hallway to the great hall for dinner, when a student came running past him.  
  
"Hey!" Harry shouted. The student stopped. "Why are you running?" Harry asked  
  
"Oh! Professor Potter! There's something in the forest! I was walking by and I heard someone laugh!" he said out of breath  
  
"We should get Professor Dumbledore."  
  
*~ *~ *~ *^ *^ *^ *(*) *(*) *(*)  
  
"Canary Creams" Harry said. Another Weasley candy was the password.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore," the student said, "There's something in the forest. I was walking by and I heard someone laugh. A high, cold laugh. And the words 'without him, I will be halfway to my goal'. Was it.?" he asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. Harry, go and get Professors Snape and McGonagall. Simon, you go back to your common room and tell the prefects to tell everyone to stay there." The professor answered  
  
"Yes, sir." And he left.  
  
"Well, Harry, go." He said and Harry left.  
  
*~ *~ *~ *^ *^ *^ *(*) *(*) *(*)  
  
"Alright. Minerva, you and I will look here," Professor Dumbledore pointed to the area they were searching, "And Severus, you and Harry search here. Okay, lets go. Remember, red sparks if you're in trouble, green if you've found something."  
  
"Alright, Potter, come on." Snape said  
  
"Coming." Harry answered. The next half an hour went like that. Finally, they found something. Or someone.  
  
"Who is it?" Harry said. He looked over his shoulder. "Look out!" he saw three wizards, Death Eaters to be precise, with their wands pointed directly at them.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" one of the Death Eaters said, his wand aimed at Snape. He went rigid, and then fell over.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" another Death Eater said, his wand aimed at Harry this time. The Death Eaters came over and picked Harry up, leaving Snape on the ground. They brought Harry into a small shack, which was, he thought, where Voldemort was living. It was much bigger and more elegant inside.  
  
"Put him down." A voice hissed. At once Harry was released from the spell. "Stand." Voldemort said. "We shall duel again. Get up!" Harry stood up. "Bow!" Harry bent slightly. Voldemort raised his wand. "Crucio!" Harry was pierced with millions of burning knives, and then it ended. "This is going to take too long, I wish to get it over with." Harry was on the ground after the cruciatus curse. It was then he realized the other three Death Eaters left. There was no one to help Voldemort.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted. Voldemort dodged it. Harry started to say any curse he could think of. Finally, Harry ran out of curses.  
  
"Enough!!" Voldemort screamed. "I will finally finish this." Harry got ready to dodge what he hoped wasn't the killing curse. Then, Voldemort shouted "Avada Kedavra!!" Harry dived to the left.  
  
END PART I  
  
A/N: okay, sorry for the cliff, but Part 2 Chapter 1 should be up soon. Flames will be welcome for this cliff; maybe I can use them to heat my school. (it's 27 deg., and they refuse to turn the heat on) 


	3. Part 2: Chapter 1

A/N: Here you go! Sorry about the cliff, I felt so bad I had to post this today. Read and Review!  
  
Part II: Learning The Truth  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
"Enough!!" Voldemort screamed. "I will finally finish this." Harry got ready to dodge what he hoped wasn't the killing curse. Finally, Voldemort shouted "Avada Kedavra!!" Harry tried to dive out of the way. Maybe he didn't dive far enough, or maybe Voldemort tilted his wand. However it happened, the boy who lived suddenly did not. Once that was done, Voldemort shot the Dark Mark into the sky, and fled.  
  
Professor McGonagall found Snape and un-petrified him. Once that was done, he told the others what happened, and how he heard shouts of curses ending with the killing curse and that was when he saw the flash and the sign. Then they all went to find the source of the sign. Professor Dumbledore was the one to find the shack, inside which was Harry.  
  
"Albus, is he.?" Minerva asked  
  
"I'm afraid so." Albus said.  
  
*~ *~ *~ *^ *^ *^ *(*) *(*) *(*) (Two days later)  
  
Harry woke up slowly. He got up, remembering what had happened. "I'm alive?" He said. 'No, I'm a ghost. I guess I should see Dumbledore' he thought and then he disappeared.  
  
*~ *~ *~ *^ *^ *^ *(*) *(*) *(*) (In Dumbledore's office)  
  
Harry shimmered in, but stayed invisible incase he barged in on some important teacher meeting. He saw that no one was there, and looked out the window. He saw many people, and most of them seemed to be crying. "Wow, that's my funeral?" 'I should go down' he thought and shimmered out. Once outside he heard Professor Dumbledore say, "A part of Harry will remain in us all." and he went on. Everyone was here. Ron and Hermione, the Weasleys, almost all of Hogwarts, Sirius (whose name had been cleared once they found wormtail), and many people Harry had never met. It didn't surprise him that the Dursleys weren't here. Thinking of them, he thought maybe later he'd go 'haunt' them. Harry flew over to where Dumbledore was sitting and sat down. He was still invisible, since he figured it'd ruin the ceremony if he appeared. He waited for the ceremony to be over, occasionally floating over, listening to people talk. Once he even made Hermione cry harder, because she was crying, and Harry went over, put his arm around her, and whispered "I'm here Hermione". This of course made her cry harder. Once it was over, Harry went back to Dumbledore's office and waited for him. When he came in, Harry didn't know what to say. As Dumbledore turned, he saw Harry and said, "Hello, Harry, I was hoping you'd be here."  
  
"You expected me?" Harry said with surprise.  
  
"Mostly just hoping, but yes, I did." He answered.  
  
"How did you know I'd be a ghost? Even I didn't know that."  
  
"Like I said before, it was mostly hope."  
  
"What should I do now? Return to teaching?"  
  
"Maybe. Whatever your decision, I would like you to stay in Hogwarts though."  
  
"Of course." Harry answered.  
  
"Why don't you go to your classroom. Classes have been canceled today."  
  
"Should I talk to Hermione and Ron?"  
  
"That is up to you."  
  
"Okay. Bye, and thank you." He said as he shimmered out  
  
*~ *~ *~ *^ *^ *^ *(*) *(*) *(*) (In Harry's office)  
  
"We should clean all of his stuff out of here." Hermione said.  
  
"Yes, we should." Ron answered. Just then, Harry shimmered into his office, but luckily, he stayed invisible. He stayed invisible for a few minutes, and then he became visible.  
  
"Harry? But- but- but-" Ron stammered  
  
"Hello. Hi Hermione."  
  
"Were you there? At-" she started to cry. She couldn't say, 'your funeral'. "You said, 'I'm here, Hermione', didn't you?"  
  
"Yes, I did." He answered. Finally Ron got over his disbelief, ran over saying 'it is you!', and before Harry could stop him, Ron tried to hug him. "Ron, no, you-" thud. Ron had readied himself for an impact, when he had just ran through him. "Are you alright?" Harry asked.  
  
"You're you!" Ron said  
  
"I wouldn't leave you two." Harry answered.  
  
"Oh, Harry! We thought you were gone." Hermione said.  
  
"I was, for two days."  
  
"Where were you then?" Ron asked  
  
"Gone, somewhere." Just then, a thought struck him. "I want to go do something, bye!" and he shimmered away.  
  
"Wonder where he went?" Ron said.  
  
"It's not much of our business" Hermione answered.  
  
*~ *~ *~ *^ *^ *^ *(*) *(*) *(*) (The Dursleys house)  
  
Vernon Dursley was sitting in an armchair by the window. He was in an unusually happy mood, mainly because he found out that his ungrateful, abnormal nephew had gotten himself blown up. The doorbell rang. "Dudley, get the door."  
  
"Fine" he answered. Part of him whished Harry was still here, although only so he could get the door. "No one's there"  
  
"Pranks" Vernon grunted  
  
'Dingdong'  
  
"I'll answer it." Vernon said. He got up, and walked to the door. He looked fast and he thought he saw Harry. "It couldn't be him," He growled. He wondered, could magic bring back the dead? Harry went upstairs (he was invisible) and started to drop things in Dudley's room. Everyone came up, once they were at the door, Harry became visible.  
  
"YOU!" Vernon grouled, his face a blotchey red color. "You're- you're- you're-"  
  
"A ghost." he said and he left after a final look around. His aunt was so white she might as well be a ghost too, Dudley looked ready to have a heart attack, and Vernon was still blotchey red. "Bye." He said. (A/N: yes, it was more evil then Harry really is, and possibly OOC, but they tortured him. And if you think "tortured" is extreme, go lock yourself in a closet for eleven years {It might do you good.})  
  
A/N: This originally was two chapters, but I didn't like the students , and I was feeling bad that I left you with that cliff for so long, so I ended here. Maybe tomorrow the next chapter will be up.  
  
Jenn: what's your pen~name? I'd like to read your stories! I'm glad you like my stories. 


End file.
